


Set On Fire

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, First War with Voldemort, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius helps Remus prepare for a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

`Want the last poppadom?'

`Oh, be my guest. How the hell can you still think about eating?'

Sirius shrugged as he broke up the crisp bread round and dug a small piece into a tub of spiced onions. `Healthy appetite, I suppose.'

`That's what fat people always say.'

Sirius grinned and flicked a rude gesture in Remus's direction, but the other boy had already closed his eyes and was leaning back in his chair, groaning.

`I am absolutely stuffed. I don't even want to look at food for the next week.'

`So you don't want another lager, then?' Sirius got up slightly unsteadily from the table.

`I didn't say that. Lager isn't food.'

`Don't know if I'd agree with that, Moony.'

The bottles were stashed under the sink, cooled to the perfect temperature by a chilling charm. A few still remained but Sirius had already lost count of how much they'd both had that night.

He was spending the weekend at Remus's house -- what used to be Remus's mother's house, until she died last winter. Remus had been getting the place ready to sell up, then he'd move into the new flat with James and Sirius. Hogwarts was now officially a memory and Sirius still couldn't quite believe they wouldn't be going back in September.

He was here ostensibly to help Remus finish his move out and prepare the house for sale. Most of the larger items and carpets were already gone, leaving the place fairly empty and cheerless. Neither of them had been able to face another packing case that evening and they had taken themselves off to the local Muggle pub where both had drunk too much to practice their newly acquired Apparition skills to get back. But the long walk home at closing time had been a pleasant, meandering stroll that took them past the local Indian takeaway. Curry on a warm summer's night hadn't been one of their better ideas and Sirius wished he hadn't eaten so much, but another drink might help wash it all down.

Now the kitchen table was covered with the debris of their meal: foil cartons, lids, paper bags, plates and left-over bits of food lay scattered between them. Sirius nudged a plastic tub aside with the base of a bottle, and set it down by Remus's elbow. Remus had settled back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach. Not for the first time that weekend, Sirius thought how well he was handling the breaking up of his parents' house. It must inevitably have been upsetting, but Remus had hardly once shown it. But then Remus always was good at hiding his thoughts and feelings. Bloody prat, Sirius thought, affectionately. He took a long swallow of the cooling drink.

Spicy food was suppposed to be an aphrodisiac, he'd heard somewhere. But whoever had said that probably hadn't eaten a curry with God-knew how many pints of lager. His thoughts were fuzzy, his eyelids heavy and his stomach over-full. Bed began to seem like a good idea.

As if reading his thoughts, Remus groaned again and turned to him. `I think I'll have to call it a night. I can hardly keep my eyes open.'

Sirius nodded in the direction of the bottle. `Waste of good beer, there.'

Remus cocked his head, holding up an index finger. `You have a point, Mr Padfoot.'

Pushing himself to his feet, he lifted the bottle. Sirius watched Remus's mouth close around the opening as he tipped it up. Lips moved against glass as the liquid ran into his mouth and he drank steadily. A trickle of liquid escaped over his lower lip, running over his chin and down his throat to soak into the neck of his T-shirt. Sirius stared at that long neck, the Adam's apple moving smoothly up and down as Remus swallowed repeatedly. He looked away quickly as Remus lowered the bottle again.

`Oh, I shouldn't have done that,' he groaned. `I forgot how full I was.' He surveyed the mess on the kitchen table. `Let's leave this till tomorrow, shall we?'

Sirius nodded, getting to his feet. `I'm going to turn in, too. And -- er ... I'm desperate for the bog, so can I leave you to put out the lights and stuff down here?' He grinned as he fled the kitchen too quickly, bottle still in hand, to hear the curses and insults Remus threw at this back.

Ten minutes later he was dressed in his pyjama trousers, forearms propped on the frame of an open window in the bedroom. The temperature outside wasn't much different to that in the house: the night was warm and close and airless, and Sirius took in deep, gulping breaths as he leaned forward. From behind him came the sounds of Remus splashing about in the bathroom.

His feelings about Remus were still as confused as ever. He was one of his greatest friends from school, one of his partners in crime, one of the few people he genuinely respected and valued. He knew, of course, that Remus was attractive -- that much was obvious. What he didn't understand was why the attraction should have proved so persistent, and so hard to push away. At eighteen people really should be past the stage of having crushes on their friends.

It wasn't as if he was deficient in the girlfriends department, and for the most part he'd felt glad when Remus has started going out with someone, too -- it was good to see other people appreciate him. But he still hadn't felt sorry when Remus's relationship had ended.

Now moving into the same flat wouldn't make it easier to understand or feel comfortable with these feelings; but the thought of not seeing Remus every day wasn't something he was ready to contemplate. Beyond that, he didn't really care to think further. Introspection while drunk wasn't something he was particularly good at.

Sirius sighed. He might as well give up the search for some cool, head- clearing fresh air -- his thoughts were only going round in circles, and he felt dizzy enough as it was. He manoeuvred head and shoulders back inside the small window and went to lie down on one side of the only bed left in the house. As he turned his face into the pillow and smelled Remus there, Sirius surprised himself by sliding his arms under it to bring it to his face. He breathed in deeply. His sticky skin felt fevered against the cool, white cotton sheets.

Remus emerged from the bathroom and Sirius stilled, watching him through cracked-open eyes as he padded naked across the bedroom floor. His skin looked almost silver under the near-full light of the waxing moon. He was presented with an unexpected backview of a naked Remus as he bent over to rummage through an open packing case in search of a pair of pyjama bottoms.

Sirius's pulse began to quicken. A tingling had started in his groin, and he willed his breathing to stay steady and even.

This was nothing he hadn't seen before, Sirius told himself. And enjoyed staring at, when he thought he wouldn't be caught. But he also knew that now this was completely different. Their total privacy in this house offered a potential for intimacy that Sirius had been uncomfortably aware of yesterday when he stood, throat tight and heart thumping, on Remus's doorstep. It also brought to the front of his mind a possibility that had been hovering, pushed out of direct sight, for over two years now.

He closed his eyes as Remus moved toward the bed. The mattress depressed and Sirius let himself roll into the middle. There was a small sigh, and Remus's warm breath fanned across his face.

`'Night, Sirius.'

Sirius did not answer. Instead, grunting slightly, he eased across to where Remus lay until his body made contact, then snuggled against his arm with a small noise of comfort and satisfaction.

Against the heat of his own body, Remus felt almost as cool as the sheets. Sirius slowly stroked his arm in apparently unconscious, nuzzling contentment. His broad fingers moved along the lightly muscled bicep, through the small hairs that rose up in resistance against them.

A jumble of thoughts crowded into his mind. One thing he knew for certain: he wanted more, but didn't know how to ask for it. He pushed aside annoyance at his uncharacteristic cluelessness and lay for long moments, his hand on Remus's arm and body lying close. Even this small physical contact was thrilling beyond what he could have imagined. Sirius tried to steady his breathing into a sleep-rhythm, and shifted so that his groin wasn't lying so close to Remus's side -- his swelling erection wasn't something he wanted to flaunt. But if they lay like this for long enough, Remus might fall asleep. Sirius was fairly resolved now that that wasn't how he wanted this night to end up.

He let his leg ease up slowly until his thigh lay across Remus's, resting there for a moment. The other boy was lying as still as if he were under a petrificus hex.

Very slowly and gradually, the flat of Sirius's hand smoothed from Remus's arm across his chest, skimming over tiny nipples. He was hard now and there was no hiding it, even if he'd wanted to: his cock was pressed firmly against Remus's side. Eyes still half-closed, he sighed slightly and slid his thigh up further to lie across Remus's lower abdomen, hooking his heel around the cool body to pull himself closer.

Remus was still lying flat on his back, silent and apparently shocked into complete stillness. Sirius was now practically on top of him but he certainly wouldn't reveal just yet that he was wide awake. If Remus stopped him, he wanted to be able just to roll over and pretend to have been asleep all along. Disgust or rejection from Moony was something he couldn't countenance, and he needed to have that escape route open. For now, though, he didn't want this to stop.

His hand slid from Remus's chest, over the bumps and dips of collarbone and shoulder, up the side of his neck into his hair. Sirius moved forward to bury his face there, smelling a clean, soap-and-shampoo scent overlying the faint odours of sweat and sweet musk he now knew he could recognise blindfolded. The smell set off another reaction in his groin and his hips flexed forward, pressing his hard-on firmly into Remus's hip. Remus still made no movement.

Sirius's breath was coming faster; he felt his chest tighten. He needed more contact, more skin. He moved the leg that lay across Remus, to bring it down to slip it between Remus's if he could; but as he moved, the back of his knee caught on Remus's erection.

Sirius's eyes flew open. Pushing himself up onto one elbow, he looked down at Remus, who was staring back up at him, a solemn, almost worried expression on his face.

There was one way to reassure him and ease away that worry.

He leaned forward quickly, mouth open in anticipation, and brought it down over Remus's. A thrill shuddered through him when he realised Remus's lips were already open, waiting. Their tongues pushed together and Sirius gasped when his was sucked into Remus's mouth. His whole body leaned forward into the kiss and he pushed himself up properly on top of Remus, lying full length to contact with as much skin as he could.

Sirius's hands ran heavily over bare chest and shoulders, neck and hair. Their cocks grazed through the thin fabric of their pyjamas, then ground together in a slow, deliberate surge of movement. Cool hands slid up his back, over his shoulder blades to grip his shoulders and pull him down even more. Sirius whimpered as he felt a long leg slip up between his. His head pushed forward to pin Remus's to the bed with the weight of his kiss; dizzied, he felt Remus push back just as hard.

The kiss broke when breath became necessary. Remus turned his head aside. `Sirius,' he gasped.

But Sirius barely heard him. All senses and emotions were irrevocably concentrated on the sleek, lean body beneath him. His skin felt as if it were on fire. His hips ground forward against Remus's as his mouth sucked on the side of the neck that was presented to him. Remus's hips bucked up and Sirius heard a moan escape him. That was fuel to his flame as he kissed and licked up and along the scratchy jawline.

Suddenly he felt two hands grasp either side of his head and pull it up. Remus was staring up at him, yellow-rimmed pupils almost black; his kiss-swollen lips were parted and wet, and his breathing sounded harsh. Sirius looked down for a brief moment. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and the blood thumping in his head almost deafened him.

`Remus,' he breathed. He lunged forward again and their straining mouths met with a sharp click of teeth. Remus writhed under him; Sirius felt his heels dig into the mattress as he rolled them both over, never breaking the kiss.

Remus's leg slid between his again, the thigh pressing forward tantalisingly against his balls. Sirius squirmed lower and scraped blunt nails down Remus's back, making him pull up with a hiss. Sirius's body laboured to maintain the contact as his neck arched up from the bed, offering itself for bites and kisses. His hands moved down to the waistband of the pyjamas Remus was still wearing, and he tried to push them off. Remus moved again, apparently trying to wriggle his way out of the offending item. The trousers did not move far, their waistband snagged on his erection.

`Fucking hell!' he spat in exasperation, dragging his mouth away from Sirius's neck. One hand manoeuvred the pyjamas down to his knees and he had to roll off Sirius onto his back to kick them away with vicious finality. Sirius took the chance to yank off his own pyjamas and drop them at the side of the bed. He rolled over Remus again and knelt up on all fours to gaze down at him.

Remus was lying back now, stilled and panting, eyes scrutinising Sirius's face. Why had they never done this at school? Now that they'd begun, started down this path, it seemed so obvious and so inevitable. He leaned down again for a deep kiss, pressing lips and tongue and face in hard. More reflective thought was beyond Sirius: his brain seemed to be shutting down. The power of the sensations coursing through him left no room for anything else.

Foremost among those sensations was lust. Sheer, raw desire was thudding hard and heavy through his system, in his bloodstream, pounding a path around his body. No sex he'd ever had before had made him feel like this. This felt like a drug: he was euphoric, almost swooning, and yet utterly involved, totally wrapped in the immediacy of the moment. He was light-headed -- though his blood _was_ currently concentrated elsewhere. He wanted this feeling forever. From far away, he heard his name being spoken.

`Sirius. Sirius.' Firm hands on either side of his head held and pacified him. He realised he was panting, open mouthed, his hair hanging in sweaty black ribbons at the sides of his face. He strained to focus lust-glazed eyes.

`Sirius.'

Remus was quiet now beneath him, an unreadable expression on his face.

`Why?'

Sirius frowned. `Why?' he echoed.

`Why are we doing this?'

A bark of laughter escaped him. Drops of sweat flew off the ends of his hair as he shook his head. `Why. Why not.'

His hand moved quickly to stroke Remus's face when it shuttered in hurt. His wide thumb caressed the sensual lips. `Sorry. I didn't mean it like that.' He shook his head again. `My brain isn't working properly just now. What I meant was, I'll tell you why not first.' His head ducked as he took another deep breath, marshalling his routed thoughts before turning his eyes up to Remus's again.

`It's not because I was drunk. Because I wasn't. And I wasn't asleep. I...' The urge to look away was strong, but he forced himself to hold eye contact. `I wanted to get you into bed. I've wanted that -- wanted you for years. Almost three years, actually.' He smiled as Remus's eyes widened. `I could probably let you have months, weeks and days, too, if I could count just now. And I'm sorry I didn't have the guts just to come out and tell you. Or kiss you. But I hardly admitted it to myself. I think I was afraid that if I did, you'd say no ... maybe you'd be disgusted ... it could have ruined our friendship. And I always wanted to keep you as a friend even if I couldn't have anything more.'

There was silence for a long moment. Sirius felt a different kind of tightness in his chest, one that felt more like the beginnings of doubt. `Remus, say something. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you.' His confidence had began to ebb. `And I'll stop if you want me to.'

He bent forward again to kiss Remus's jaw. Stubble teased his tongue as he licked his way along, and he hummed in appreciation. Sirius gradually lowered his body down again. His lips trailed up to Remus's ear. Remus trembled beneath him as the tip of Sirius's tongue traced around the contours then pushed into every crevice before moving down to suck on his earlobe.

`It can be like this never happened,' Sirius mumbled, indistinctly. `If you want. Tomorrow we could go back to what we always were. Great friends. We can stop now.' He sighed, burying his face in Remus's hair. `But if you don't mind, I'd really rather not.' He pushed himself up on the heels of his hands again to watch Remus.

Remus's eyes were still wide and his mouth hung open slightly. Sirius stared at it and felt his breath quicken again. Remus's hands were sliding up his arms and moving across his shoulders to link behind Sirius's neck. He was pulled down into a deep, deep, drowning kiss. It felt as if Remus would suck his tongue out from the root. Sirius tried to push in further. He would crawl inside that mouth if he could. Or maybe he would just swallow Remus whole.

Remus began to writhe and squirm below him, as though trying to rub all of his body against all of Sirius's at once. No cloth remained between them to dull the sensation of cock rubbing against cock, and the building pressure and heat in Sirius's groin was almost unbearable. He heard a grunt as Remus pulled away from his mouth. Their tongues separated with a loud, wet smack.

`Sirius ... come on ...' Remus smiled up at him, then licked his lips. His hands had moved down to Sirius's waist, and were urging him up. `Come on,' Remus whispered as he slid down the bed and pushed Sirius further up towards the headboard. Remus stretched up and grabbed a pillow to stuff under his head.

Sirius was trembling with excitement and disbelief about what they were about to do. Still panting hard, he watched Remus settle back then felt the hands on his waist urge him up and forward again. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was straddling Remus's chest. One hand was steady on his waist while the other slid around his arse and gripped hard. Sirius hissed in pleasure and thrust forward into a warm, wet, waiting mouth.

Shudders shook his body as he screwed his eyes shut, threw back his head and groaned loudly. His fingers curled around smooth, hard wood as he braced himself against the headboard. Remus's hand had slipped around to the base of his shaft, two fingers curling behind his balls to caress them. The urge to thrust was savage, and it took every ounce of willpower to resist. The long muscles in his back trembled with the effort, sweat beading and trickling down them.

He ducked his head down to look at Remus, and had to close his eyes almost immediately. The sight alone was enough to make him come.

Remus's head strained forward from the pillows as his lips crawled along Sirius's length. His eyes were closed and his mouth wide as that warm, wet tongue pushed and caressed and suckled. Sirius could see the hollows of Remus's cheeks clench and relax as he sucked and released. The hand at the base of his cock held him just enough to stop him pushing forward while it pulled down and stretched at the skin of his shaft, maintaining enough tension to make the smallest flick of tongue an exquisite torture.

The pressure built in his groin, irresistible now, and Sirius, panting, looked down again. Remus's eyes were open and he was looking up at Sirius's face.

All pleasure, all sensation centred sharply in his balls as his climax shuddered through him. Wave after searing wave of liquid ecstasy was being sucked out of him. He wanted to toss back his head and cry out his passion and release to the ceiling, but he kept his eyes on Remus's face, the veins on his neck prominent with the effort. His hands gripped the headboard to take the weight of his body as his legs threatened to give way completely.

Both Remus's hands slid behind Sirius to cup his arse, now rubbing lightly with his palms, now kneading with fingertips. He held Sirius's cock lightly in his mouth. Sirius could feel sharp teeth graze against it and had the impression Remus was trying to stifle a smile.

But now he could hardly trust his knees to support him. Gingerly he slipped out of Remus's mouth and slid back down against his body, this time rather sweatily, until they were face to face again.


	2. Set On Fire

Remus lay back on the pillows with eyes closed, a smile curving his lips. Sirius leaned in and licked, not sure if he wanted to wipe the smirk away or prise that mouth open. Probably both. Remus's lips parted and their tongues met again, this time with the dull, metallic flavour of semen between them. Remus's tongue slid into Sirius's mouth and stroked, as if to share the taste with him.

`Remus,' he murmured croakily against that mouth, `that was amazing. I've wanted you for so long ...'

He heard a hiccup of a laugh from beneath him. `Why didn't you say?'

`Oh, I don't know,' Sirius groaned, now rubbing his face in Remus's hair. `I'm a bloody idiot. And we've lost so much time ...'

`Making up for it now, though, aren't we?' There was a teasing laughter his voice, and Sirius felt Remus's hardness thrust between his legs.

That feeling, the heat pressing up against him, banished any of the languorous calm that normally settled on him after a climax. This time was different -- his nerves were wired, on edge. They were only just starting.

He pushed up onto his hands again. `What do you want, Remus? Anything you want.'

His gaze locked again with Remus's, and this time the look he saw there made him start. The recognition of it shocked him, though he had never seen that look on Remus's human face before. It was raw and predatory and feral. It stopped breath and thought, and set off a buzz of anticipation on the back of his neck and sharp, aching pangs in his groin.

Remus never took his eyes from Sirius's face. `You,' he whispered. `I want /you/.'

The intensity of his stare, masking reserves of passion and desire, was almost fearful in its scrutiny. Sirius's throat tightened as he stared back, making him swallow in a great gulp, then choke back a giggle at the noise. Remus smiled at him, and with a sudden grunt that took Sirius by surprise, pulled him down and rolled them both over again.

Remus crouched above him, his eyes dark and penetrating and that beautiful mouth open slightly. The only noise in the room was the sound of his hard breathing. He held Sirius with the force of his stare. Sirius lifted his hand to stroke back the hair hanging at the side of Remus's face, but Remus moved forward suddenly and licked a path from the edge of his jaw, up and over his mouth. Taken aback, Sirius blinked. Remus leaned over and swiped his tongue across the other side, sweaty strands of hair teasing and brushing over Sirius's face. This time he let his body fall forward to lie between Sirius's legs as he leant in and with the tip of his tongue, licked Sirius's lips.

With a shuddering gasp, Sirius pushed his tongue out to meet Remus's outside their mouths. Tips touched, pushed and retreated to curl along one another, twirling and lapping down their lengths in a slow, undulating, licentious dance. Sirius stroked fingertips down Remus's sides, until his hands reached the curves of his backside. Fingers spread and gripped, digging hard and tight into handfuls of firm, toned flesh.

There was a sharp intake of breath and a small nip to his tongue before Remus pulled back, smiling. `That hurt, you bastard.'

`But you liked it, didn't you?' Sirius smirked.

Remus said nothing. Still smiling, he began to push himself backwards and up, to sit on his heels between Sirius's legs. The moonlight touched his skin with an almost translucent sheen. His hands lingeringly stroked the inside of the long, pale thighs, from knee to groin and back again.

`Do you want to do this?' The smile faded, replaced by a faint look of apprehension.

Sirius nodded. He was hard again, and while his cock would have appreciated some attention, he was more than ready for a little exploration of other areas. `Have you ever done this before?'

Remus shook his head. `The sex bit, yeah, you know that. But never --' he gestured with his head, nodding in the direction of Sirius's groin `-- you know ... with a guy.'

Sirius grinned. `Me neither. Know what's meant to go where?'

Remus smirked back at him. `I've got a rough idea.' His eyes dropped again to Sirius's groin. The apprehensive look returned, and sharp white teeth bit at his lower lip as if worrying it in concentration. His long fingers stroked down the underside of Sirius's hardened cock, curling around to grasp the base. Sirius closed his eyes and lay back to luxuriate in the sensation. The fingers did not linger there, moving on down to his balls, cupping them in his hand and caressing them for long, sensual seconds.

Sirius pushed his heels into the bed and spread his legs wider, knowing what would happen next. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at Remus. For the first time since they'd got into the bed, he felt oddly embarrassed. The first time with a girl was awkward enough, in a way; but what he was just about to do with one of his friends ... this was intimate beyond anything he'd ever experienced. He was opening up, revealing himself completely to Remus, and he felt uneasy. He was anxious not to do anything wrong or stupid. He wouldn't be able to look Remus in the face again if he made an arse of himself here.

The inappropriateness of the pun struck him suddenly with a snort of laughter, and he opened his eyes. Remus's hand had stilled, his eyes bright.

`Sorry, did I tickle you?'

Sirius covered his mouth with his hand to smother what felt like an oncoming eruption of nervous giggles. He shook his head. Remus continued to watch him steadily. `No. I'm fine. It's OK.' He took his hand from his face and smiled at Remus in what he hoped was a reassuring way. `Sorry.'

`Just tell me if anything doesn't feel right,' Remus said, his voice a near-whisper. `I don't want to fuck it up.' His eyes met Sirius's, his lips twitched, then both of them collapsed into howls of laughter. Remus fell forward, his shoulders shaking, unable to hold himself up until his head collided with Sirius's stomach. Sirius rolled onto his side, Remus's upper body trapped between his legs, as he slapped the mattress in near hysterical laughter. They lay back on the bed, wiping away tears, calming gradually until the noises faded off into sighs and small coughs.

Remus's hair was tickling Sirius's stomach. He looked down and moved a large hand to smooth away the silky curtain of brown that had fallen over Remus's eyes. `OK?' he said. Remus nodded. `Can we try again?'

Remus pushed Sirius's legs apart and heaved himself up. `I'm going to have to. Or do something soon, anyway. This is getting bloody painful.' He gestured to his still-hard cock.

Sirius whistled in appreciation. `That's impressive ...'

`Yeah, I've always thought so,' Remus interrupted him, smirking.

`I was about to say, keeping it up for that length of time.' He paused. `But you're right, it /is/ impressive.' He grinned at Remus. `I've always thought so, too.'

Remus laughed, then leaned forward and kissed him, hard and quickly, before settling back into position between Sirius's legs. Those long hands resumed their stroking: down his belly, into the hollows where legs joined torso, up his thighs and down again. Remus ducked his head to bury his face in Sirius's groin, sniffing deeply and nuzzling the tight, wiry curls and the soft, slack skin of his balls. Sirius, his eyes closed, sighed in pleasure and willed himself to relax.

He felt the tip of one slim finger trail down between his legs and then push back up to touch his tight opening, moving around it in tiny circles. No-one had ever touched Sirius there and this felt good, unexpectedly so. The finger continued its path over that spot, centering tingles of pleasure around it. Sirius drew in a stuttering breath and let his legs fall open a bit more.

The finger's pushing became more insistent, burrowing for entrance. It was forcing a way inside and the sensations Sirius was feeling changed suddenly. He breathed in sharply, tensing up almost imperceptibly as his eyes flew open. Remus had stopped and was watching him intently.

`That hurt?'

Sirius nodded. `It was nice to begin with. Then when your finger moved inside, it got a bit ... uncomfortable.'

Remus looked nonplussed. `Am I doing something wrong?'

`I don't know. I don't think so -- it was really nice at the start. I think it's a bit too dry to do that.'

`Should I wet my finger?'

He nodded at Remus. `Yeah, let's try that.'

He was treated to the sight of Remus sucking a slender index finger, coating and smearing it with saliva. Sirius salivated and bit his lip.

Remus's hand moved under him again, the finger probing its way up. He didn't stroke or tease this time -- that sleek, wet finger pushed gently forward, gliding in to invade his body. He felt it slowly circle around inside him.

`How's that?' Restraint was making Remus's voice cracked and hoarse.

`Mmm. Strange. Nice,' said Sirius. He wanted to wriggle to capture more of that sensation. `What does it feel like?'

Remus's eyes closed, his face concentrated. `Like silk. So soft ... like warm, wet silk.'

The finger moved around inside him, caressing and stroking. The only sound in the room was Remus's breathing, coming in harsh, heavy gasps. Sirius watched him, intent. Remus's face -- his friend's face, that he'd seen almost daily for years -- was a picture of arousal, unfamiliar and fascinating.

His flushed skin glistened; his pupils were wide and dark and intensely focused on Sirius and his gorgeous, sensual mouth hung open, lips parted and pink. Sirius grew even harder as he watched. Remus was just out of reach, too far to touch, and Sirius clutched at the sheet beneath him with one hand, touching himself with the other. His eyes slipped shut.

Pictures and images leapt unbidden behind his eyelids. Remus, reading by the Common Room fire, hair turned coppery-gold in the firelight; Remus's sudden, unrestrained laughter when Sirius was being funny; Moony running side-by-side through the moonlit forest with him, coarse fur brushing his; Remus lying in bed, his beautiful mouth relaxed in sleep.

Sirius felt his blood churn. How long had he waited for this, barely even realising? He wanted to wrestle Remus down onto the bed, to suck him the way Remus had done with him ... but for now, he'd wait, and do it the way Remus wanted. And oh, what he was doing ... Sirius began to groan and writhe, pushing himself forward to take in more of that finger, more of that hand ... this was glorious, this was ecstasy. He gasped. He didn't know what Remus was doing, but he wanted it to carry on ...

He looked up into those intent eyes again. Sweat glistened on Remus's face and his chest rose and fell visibly.

`I'm ready,' Sirius gasped.

Remus nodded and the finger slipped out. He stretched towards the headboard and grabbed a couple of pillows; Sirius didn't need to be told to raise himself off the bed. He lowered his backside onto them, their height lifting him off the mattress, their coolness a welcome relief from the sweat-soaked sheets beneath him. His knees were pushed apart again and Remus edged forward, almost clumsy in his haste. His cock nudged apart Sirius's cheeks and stopped at his opening.

Remus's face told of his battle for self-control: he was still panting and sweating, face flushed, mouth open and pupils dilated. This was the side of him that Sirius had never seen before tonight, and his expression of concentrated heat and lust charged like a lightning bolt to Sirius's groin. He lunged forward hard against Remus.

`Come on, Remus. Do it.'

Speech seemed beyond Remus now. He nodded, tendrils of damp hair flicking against the sides of his face. One hand was hot on Sirius's hip; the other moved down to hold his own cock in position. The touch teased at Sirius and he whimpered, trying to wriggle forward for more. He tried to steady his breathing as Remus's cock pushed and stretched his entrance.

But the sensations suddenly became harsh and unpleasant: grinding, rather than slick; painful, and not in a pleasurable way. Remus must have felt him tense up. He stopped, too, panting, almost past words as he looked down at Sirius with a groan of frustration.

`No?'

Sirius shook his head. `Sorry. Too dry again. Needs more lubrication.' His eyes dropped to Remus's hard-on, and he licked his lips. `Let me.'

Remus shook his head. `I'll shoot if you come near me. We need something else.' The words ground out of him, slowly, as if finding and saying each one were an effort in itself.

`What?'

Remus's head shook again, his breathing still laboured. `Can't think.'

Sirius groaned. `You must have something. Oil? Gel? Anything slippery...'

`Hair gel.' Sirius stared at him. `Got it for that fancy-dress thing. Remember?'

`Where is it?'

`Bathroom. I think.'

Sirius stretched for the wand on the bedside cabinet. `Accio hair gel!'

A clatter sounded from the bathroom, then a small object whizzed around the door frame, headed for the bed. With one hand Sirius pushed Remus's head down out of the way then snatched the jar out of the air with the other. Remus grinned at him as he took it.

`Can I --?'

`No.'

Remus's fingers were already fumbling with the top, clumsily unscrewing the lid. He dipped three fingers inside and emerged with half the jar's contents balanced on them. Steadying his cock with his left hand, he hurriedly smeared the clear, slippery substance all around, from tip to root. His eyes caught Sirius's through the hair that had fallen in his face again, and held his glance. Sirius was surprised when one long, cold finger slipped straight up inside him without any forewarning.

He squirmed and yelped. `That's freezing!'

Remus grinned, but was evidently in no mood to reply. The finger withdrew and his hands wrapped again around the small of Sirius's back to half-lift, half-drag him forward. Sirius felt the cold, slick cock slip straight past his tight opening and right inside.

He and Remus both gasped at the sensation.

Remus was staring down at him, eyes wide, mouth open, hands moving down Sirius's groin to his cock. He ran trembling palms up either side of its length.

Sirius's own thoughts were lost in the sensations he was experiencing. Remus's invasion of his body stretched and widened and filled him in a way beyond his imagining. It was hot and thrilling and utterly unlike anything he'd ever known before. His mind faltered, unable to think of anything beyond this new awareness and Remus.

Remus was moving slowly inside him. His cock bumped and rubbed against the place his finger had touched before, the place that made Sirius want to push forward onto him, to throw back his head and howl. Remus's hands were moving jerkily and unsteadily on his cock, and his eyes never left Sirius's face. Small trails of sweat ran down his temples. He bent low, mouth open, intent on Sirius's lips.

As Remus moved forward, angling for a kiss, Sirius felt his cock move back, then suddenly slip out. Both of them groaned, Remus's head touching down on Sirius's chest.

`Now it's /too/ slippery!' Remus moaned. `This is some weird curse! Nothing we've tried has worked.'

Sirius shook his head. `Not so, Moony. That was working bloody well for me. Not you?'

Remus sat up, and nodded. `Yeah.' He grinned, then shook his head. `My balls are aching.' His hand reached forward to stroke Sirius's face. `I just wanted to kiss you.'

Sirius grabbed his hand and bit it, gently. `Let's try it this way.' With a sudden jerk he sat up and grabbed Remus around the waist. He tugged him forward till Remus's knees were jammed against the pillows, then lay back to lift his feet onto Remus's shoulders. His toes hooked teasingly around the nape of his neck and pulled gently. `Come on, then. Or I'll just be forced to do you myself.'

Remus grinned down at him, then positioned himself and pushed inside.

Sirius had been embarrassed earlier, before Remus had touched him for the first time. Now he had his legs wrapped around Remus's neck and was about to be fucked by one of his oldest and dearest friends. And all embarrassment had fled, to be replaced only by a joyous warmth that was at once familiar and welcome; and at the same time, a glorious revelation -- thrilling and hot and carnal.

Remus bent over him, one hand beside his head. The other was fisted around his cock, pulling it fast and smooth. Remus moved again inside him: slow and restrained at first, but soon with long, fast, deep strokes, out to the tip and back, slamming his body up against Sirius's backside.

Remus was leaning over him, their faces barely apart, bending Sirius's knees back almost to his head. A downward thrust and their lips caught, tongues suckling. Now it was Sirius's turn to pull in Remus's tongue hard as he felt the pummelling against his arse steady into a long, ecstatic shiver. Remus's fingers twitched convulsively around Sirius's cock as he pushed his tongue further into Sirius's mouth. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's back and gave himself completely to the overwhelming sensations surging through him. Remus was everywhere around him and inside him, and Sirius felt as if he were suspended, and then he was floating, gliding, falling in slow motion, able only to groan against the warm weight on top of him.

Remus had collapsed onto his chest. With a shaky sigh he straightened and slipped out of Sirius, whose legs flopped heavily down onto the bed. Sirius groaned again as he pushed away the pillows beneath him and stretched his legs, trying to ease the unaccustomed cramp from his knees. The pair lay, spent and unspeaking, for several moments. Finally, Remus broke the silence.

`You're hard work, Black. I've never had to work as hard for a bloody shag in my life.'

Sirius laughed, the movement of his chest and stomach causing Remus's head to be bounced around. He muttered in grumbling disapproval.

`But worth it, eh?' said Sirius. `So I'm told, anyway.'

`Talking to yourself again? People get carted off to St Mungo's for less.'

Sirius stroked Remus's hair and wrapped his arms around his solid, unmoving frame. `No regrets?'

He felt Remus shake his head. `It was amazing.' There was a pause. `You weren't bad, either,' they chorused at once.

Sirius smiled up vaguely at the ceiling. `You know, I'm one up on you.'

`Hmm?' Remus murmured, sleepy-sounding, against his chest.

`I got two to your one. And you had to wait a long time.'

`Oh what a hardship. I'll be forced to even up the score,' Remus replied. `Just give me a minute ...'

Sirius smiled again and hugged him tighter. Maybe all that stuff he'd heard about aphrodisiac foods was true, after all. He considered.

Make it five minutes and he'd think about it.


End file.
